


Saloon Dreams

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Law Enforcement, NSFW, Saloon girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: As a little girl you had always dreamed of Cowboys and of the Wild West, but in adult life the closest you got was working as a hostess in a Western Themed Restaurant. But when a knock on the head leads to your dreams coming true, will it last or will you come back to reality with a bump?





	1. Chapter 1

Saloon Dreams – Part 1

On tired feet you dragged your weary body through the throngs of people still hanging around after the lunch rush, wishing they would hurry up and pay their checks and leave so that you could clear up ready for the start of the dinner rush. Working as a hostess in a themed restaurant was not how you had imagined your life would be, but when you were a child you had dreamt of cowboys and the Wild West, and you knew this was the closest you would ever come to that. It was also a steady income, and thanks to it attracting a younger crowd of families, tips were actually pretty good as they understood the hard work that went into the trade.

Finally the crowds cleared and you were able to steer your way to the kitchen, balancing the large tray of empty glasses on one hand as you helped the servers make the place tidy again. Resting the laden tray on the wash up window you smiled at the young guy who’d recently been taken on to be the bus boy;

“Hey Peter, how’s it going?”

Surprised by your voice he fumbled with one of the larger serving plates that had to be washed by hand as they wouldn’t fit in the dishwasher;

“Aurgh! Shit! Damn!... Sorry Ma’am” he cursed as he thankfully caught it and set it back down before clearing his throat;

“Yeah, good. Been a busy shift...” he paused and glanced up at the clock; “Did you still need me for the evening shift?”

“If you don’t mind? And extra pair of hands is always helpful and what with it being a weekend and the end of the month, bookings are looking good for tonight. The dinner rush is due to start early; we’ve got a local business guild meeting right at the start, including the mayor and new law enforcement hires, plus some of the manufacturing business owners...”

“Thanks Ma’am... i could do with the extra cash for school...”

 “Peter, finish up that plate and i’ll load the washer with these glasses. You take your break”

Glancing at the clock you saw that he was 10 minutes into his break time already and fished your hand into your hidden pocket in your saloon girl costume where you stashed your tips. Pulling out a twenty that a large table had given you, you handed it over;

“And take this”

Looking at you with wide eyes he hurriedly thanked you, stashing the $20 in his pocket;

“Thanks Ma’am”

You knew the busboys didn’t get many tips, and it had been a good day so you were feeling generous. Quickly drying the plate as he watched you walk through the swinging saloon style doors he pulled his apron off and was already halfway to the back door to head out before he stopped;

“Oh, we’re getting low on dish soap, and stuff for the machine...”

“No worries, i’ll check in the storeroom”

Smiling as he eagerly grabbed his backpack and made his way out the door, you quickly loaded the dishwasher before heading for the back of the building, smiling at how you were actually really lucky to work with such great staff.

-

The storeroom was dark, the tube light overhead deciding not to come to life when you’d hit the switch,  and you were cursing the restaurant owners for deciding to use the oldest part of the building for this when what you really needed was a bright and easy to navigate room, instead you had to cope with hand cut floorboards that meant the shelves wobbled and dark wooden walls that could tell a thousand tales, but seeing as there were still bullets embedded in the walls from the days of the Pioneers, it would probably be best not to hear them.

With a deep sigh you looked around the room, letting your eyes adjust to the low light before you saw what you hoped was the dish soap, high up on a shelf in the corner. Heading that way you were reaching up when you stumbled on something soft, realising too late that the laundry bags of tablecloths had been stashed in there ready for the cleaners to pickup on Monday were in your path. You could feel yourself falling as if in slow motion, your hand smacking against the shelves and as your knees hit the marshmallowey soft bundle, and you heard the ominous ringing of a bottle spinning on the shelf high up above you. Glancing up you saw it happen but your hands were caught in the soft laundry, the bottle of dish soap falling and hitting you square on the head.

Everything went black.

-

The faint sound of someone using the ancient piano organ in the bar area finally drifted into your mind, pulling you from your daze. Your head throbbed as you gingerly lifted your fingers to your hairline, feeling a large lump there where whatever had fallen off the shelf had hit you and knocked you out cold. Pulling yourself to your feet, you swayed a little, waiting for the light headedness to go before making a mental note to complain about inadequate lighting to your boss.

Stumbling to the door, the ancient hinges squeaked as you pulled it open. Keeping your eyes down you cursed as you saw how dirty the floor was, hoping that someone else could sweep through before the dinner rush. With one hand on the rail that led down the couple of steps to the main dining floor and the other hand on your head you slowly descended, suddenly a large pair of arms wrapped around you and a deep voice spoke softly;

“Woah... what happened to you?”

“Something fell and knocked me out... my head is killing me...”

You let the warm arms sit you down in a hard wooden chair where you rested your head in your hands, hoping the pounding would go before the start of your next shift. The sound of a glass being placed on the table drew your attention, the deep voice returning as a warm hand rested on your shoulder;

“Drink”

Not paying much attention to the amber liquid, you lifted the small shot glass and downed it, the hard burn of the rough bourbon bringing you back to the present with a harsh jolt. Coughing as your throat burned, you looked up, surprised to see a new bartender.

“Who are you?”

“Thor”

“What? Who? Nevermind...” The bar staff were always changing, and as it wasn’t part of your work remit to keep track of that dept. With your vision still fuzzy you decided some fresh air would help, stumbling to the doors and stepping outside to take a deep breath of fresh air.

But it wasn’t fresh. It stank. The air was dusty and there was a distinct smell of horses. Blinking rapidly at the bright sunlight the world finally came into focus; and it wasn’t your world.

It was the Wild West.

“Shit...”

You swayed on your feet, unable to take everything in, but thankfully this time when you fell a now familiar pair of strong arms were there to catch you.

-

Coming to – again – this time it was a little more comfortable, a soft bed beneath you just as the bartender was setting you down. You watched as he stepped aside and a brunette woman dressed in a high necked frilly blouse and long skirts came and sat on the side of the bed as she spoke;

“Thank you Thor...”

“You just give us a shout if you need anything Mrs Rogers”

Watching as he left the room, you felt a cool washcloth press against your head, drawing your attention back to the woman;

“Who are you?”

She laughed softly;

“You really don’t remember? You must have had a real hard knock on the head earlier”

“Really... who are you? Where am i?”

“You’re in my saloon; The Rusty Spur. I’m Peggy Rogers, i run this establishment. And you... you are my latest hire”

Blinking for a few seconds you attempted to take in what this woman was saying. It must be a dream because you were pretty certain that the restaurant’s store room wasn’t a portal back in time and that at some point soon you would wake up. It was the only explanation...

“So i’m a saloon girl?”

Peggy rested the washcloth in the large ceramic bowl at the side of the bed;

“You sound disappointed...”

“No! No... its just... i don’t really remember much, that’s all...”

Playing along with the dream you decided it was the best plan, otherwise your brain might explode trying to take it all in.

“Well seeing as you’re no use to man nor beast with a woozy head – and let’s face it some of the men that come in my saloon _are_ beasts, get some rest and settle into your room. Make sure you’re ready and dressed by 6pm for the evening rush”

“Sure thing”

“Oh and sweetie? You know the drill, sitting on laps brings in the dollars, but you stay off my husband’s lap”

“Who’s your husband?”

“The Sheriff”

-

You had drifted off to a sleep on the old bed, not wanting to fully fathom how you can know you are having a nap whilst already dreaming, but you weren’t going to question it. A sharp knock at the door and a shout that it was 5.30pm woke you, and you sat on the side of the bed trying to pull the sleep from your brain. Splashing some water on your face to wake yourself up, you saw how the small wooden closet door was open, and it would seem you had been halfway through unpacking when dream-you had started your morning shift in the ol’ wild west. One dress in particular caught your eye, lifting it out of the old carpet bag you held it up;

“Well... dream-me has an awesome taste in clothing...” you muttered to yourself.

Shedding your plain ‘mock’ modern uniform, you pulled the black, red and silver saloon girl dress on, smiling when you saw the corset style ties at the front. Thinking ‘what the hell’ you wriggled out of your bra and set it aside, smiling at the relaxing freedom it gave you as your girls were nestled in the soft lining of the dress. Tying the ribbons it gave you an impressive cleavage, to the point where glancing down you couldn’t see your booted feet. A small paper package lay on the floor when you did finally bend over, scooping it up and seeing that it held a pair of ribbon topped stockings. Toeing your boots off and throwing your day old socks in the corner, you carefully pulled on the silk garments, marvelling at how they felt against your skin. Tying the bows at your thighs a pair of red velvet block heels caught your eye, slipping your feet in and buttoning the little straps before standing straight and smoothing your dress down.

A commotion in the hallway drew your attention, popping your head out of the door to see a number of other girls dressed similarly with Peggy at the top of the stairs;

“Now girls, you know the drill. Thor and Loki are both on shift tonight, they’ll keep an eye on you, just give them the nod if any of the punters get too handsy before you want them to. Two drinks in you can sit on their lap and they need to buy the whole bottle if you want to bring them upstairs. Your tips are your own, and don’t let them finish inside, we all know how disgusting the vinegar douche is”

This was the reality that your brain had chosen to drag up from the dark recesses of your history classes; that saloon girls weren’t just waitresses, most saloons were also brothels. Birth control wasn’t a thing, and shuddering from the snippets of high school health class you recalled about vinegar in places you wouldn’t want it, you made a mental note that dream-you needed to behave herself. Not that you were one for having sex dreams, it wasn’t something your subconscious ever blessed you with, but if that’s where this little escapade would go, then you weren’t going to argue.

“And girls, we have a newbie...” they all turned to see you, giving you warm smiles; “Keep an eye out for her and give her pointers... oh and warn her if that scoundrel Rumlow comes in, you all know he’s barred”

-

Being a saloon girl was harder than it looked. You’d be halfway across a room with a tray of filled shot glasses or bottles of beer when someone would pinch your ass or wrap their arm around your waist. After the first three trays of wasted drinks you soon discovered why all the girls seemed to walk with an exaggerated sway to their hips, it was literally to avoid these advances until the patrons were spending enough money to have earnt a smile and a squeeze.

With the piano in constant use to give a jovial soundtrack to the night you relaxed into the role, laughing with the men that were coming into the saloon, soon cluing onto the fact that you got more tips if you laughed a little louder at their jokes, or bent down a little further when you served them. The kitchen was busy but it wasn’t exactly an extensive menu; chilli and bread, the spicy bowls seemingly very welcome to everyone that asked for it. As you set a tray full of bowls down on a nearby table the sound of the saloon doors opening and the ringing of spurs on the dusty wooden floor had the room going quiet, everyone turning to see who had walked in.

“Evening everyone”

A tall man tipped his hat, long dark leather duster hanging from his shoulders as a pair of six shooters hung at his hips. The shiny star on his chest told you immediately who it was; the sheriff.

“Evening Sheriff Rogers” a number of the patrons called out, the din of noise soon building again as everyone returned to their revelry. Watching as Peggy crossed the room and the tall handsome man scooped her into his arms and kissed her deeply – a chorus of wolf whistles following – before he set her down and she walked him to a table you had freshly cleared just a few minutes ago. Peggy waved you over, smiling as you approached;

“Sweetie, this is my husband; Steve... The Sheriff”

He tipped his hat at you and smiled before Peggy took his coat to hang in the corner behind the bar;

“Miss, how ‘bout a drink?”

“What’ll it be Sheriff?”

“Whiskey”

“Sure thing”

Returning a minute later and you saw that Peggy was chatting out on the porch of the saloon, you set the glass down on the table and the Sheriff took your hand, a dark look in his eyes;

“How ‘bout a pretty girl like you takes a seat for a bit?” He leant back and patted his lap.

“No Sir, had my instructions, your lap is off limits”

Suddenly the dark look was gone and he let out a sigh, a smile spreading over his face as another more familiar voice spoke in your ear;

“You’re a good one, thank you for listening to my request”

Turning to see Peggy smiling warmly at you, you returned her smile;

“Well i’m not about to ruin a good job by not following the bosses instructions”

Pulling Peggy onto his lap, Steve grinned and kissed her before returning his attention to you;

“Two bowls a’ chilli if ya’ don’t mind?”

Nodding your understanding you heard Peggy giggle;

“Oh Steve i don’t want any of that slop”

“It ain’t for you Peg, Buck is just lockin’ up those two rustlers that were caught tryin’ to steal some o’ Tony’s herd then he’ll be right along here”

Wondering who Buck was, you considered that thought as you headed off to the kitchen, chatting briefly with some of the other girls that were also waiting for food orders as the cook busied himself in the small kitchen. A short redheaded girl smiled and gave you a slap on the back;

“Hey, you passed Peggy’s test! Steve’s a tough one to resist, but that’s ground that you’d never want to step on... Peggy runs this place well and looks after us all, but you never want to cross her”

At that point the cook started loading your trays, barking out orders to pickup your own ‘god-damn-motherfucking-bread’, and soon you were on your way back to serve the Sheriff. Setting the steaming bowls down onto the table Steve thanked you, assuring you that his friend would be there shortly, and you left him to it, needing to attend to other tables. As you cleared away dirty glasses and bottles you started to wonder to yourself if it really was a dream as there seemed to be an awful lot of mundane waitressing for what had started out so promisingly.

Just as that thought crossed your mind the saloon doors swung open and another dark figure stepped into the room, taking your breath away. The man was tall and built like he knew how to throw a cow across the room, arms that strained at his dark coat, legs encased in dark leather chaps but still emphasised his thick thighs. From under his hat you could see a pair of icy blue eyes that sparkled in the low light of the saloon as he scanned the room. His gaze stopped at the Sheriff at which point he smiled and was surprisingly light on his feet as he crossed the room. It was only as he was shucking his coat off did Steve nod to you, cocking his head to summon you over;

“Buck, want’cha to meet Peggy’s new girl, passed the test and everything”

So this was Buck, and you stood there dumbfounded as he handed you his coat rather presumptively. Before you could say anything he set his hat down on the table and you finally got a clear look at his face; the man was gorgeous. In that very moment he could have told you to drop to your knees and suck him off right in the bar and you’d probably have done it, he was literally making your mouth water. He held out his hand which you took, surprised when he lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to your knuckles;

“Deputy James Barnes, at your service” he pulled you a little closer, grinning; “But you can call me Bucky”

“H-hi Bucky...”

“Would ya’ be a doll and get me a beer?”

“S-sure thing Deputy”

Heading to the bar you were as flustered as a schoolgirl, the affect Bucky had on you was unsettling and yet excited you. Hanging his coat you spoke to the bartender Loki as you ordered Bucky’s drink;

“Well my darling, i guess now that he’s here i don’t stand a chance?” the incredibly tall man purred at you.

Before you could answer Thor jabbed him in his side with an elbow;

“Oh come on Brother, when the Deputy is in the room, none of us stand a chance. You know the ladies swoon over him in the hope that one day he’ll pick one of them to buy a bottle”

Setting two beers onto the counter Thor smiled at you;

“If Deputy Barnes likes you, he’ll let you know”

“What’s the other beer for?”

“He only orders beer if he wants a girl to sit on his lap, so he gets two so you can go back and get comfy”

As you returned to the table you saw Bucky watching as you approached, finishing his meal quickly. His tongue darting out to wet his lips before watching as you set the beers onto the table. Pushing his chair away from the table he patted his thigh;

“Doll, how ‘bout you join me?”

You eagerly settled onto his thigh, smiling at the warmth that immediately penetrated through the silks and satins of your skirts. It felt natural to wrap your arms around his shoulder as his own settled onto your ass and knee.

“Now what’s a pretty girl like you doing in a dusty ol’ town like this?”

Smiling at him you felt confident;

“Well right here on your lap, i’m living the dream...”

As the minutes turned into hours, Bucky’s warm laugh and large hands made you feel more than comfortable settled on his lap, the gas lamps being lit as the sun finally set and in the low evening light it was obvious that a night of debauchery lay ahead. Peggy had convinced Steve to take a turn on the piano, and she leant against the upright Mahogany case singing along to his playing. A few of the girls were either dancing with each other or with patrons that were still sober enough to move, but none of this was of any interest to you, as Bucky’s lips were pressing kisses to your neck between whispering the dirtiest things you’d ever heard.

“So Doll, do ya’ think it’s time i bought the bottle so i can take you upstairs? Every time i kiss just *here* i feel you shiver...” his lips connected with that spot right below your ear and you couldn’t have helped it if you’d tried, but a shiver ran down your spine straight to your core; “... I bet you’re so wet...”

Bucky’s hand that had been on your knee and had been tracing feather light patterns to your inner thigh slid higher beneath your skirts, and when he got to the ribbon ties of your stockings he stopped, a look of surprise on his face that was immediately paired with a wide grin;

“You not wearin’ any drawers Doll?”

“What?”

“Drawers, underthings. I can feel your skin and its making me so fucking hard”

He pushed his hips up so you could feel the ever growing bulge in his pants and you realised that Wild West era panties were huge bloomer style affairs. Leaning forwards you pressed your lips to his ear;

“Go a little higher, they’re just a lot smaller than you’re used to”

With that invitation he did as you asked, maintaining eye contact as his rough and calloused fingers slowly traced their way up your skirt until they reached the juncture of your thighs. Rubbing his fingers over the lace that barely covered you, your arousal was evident as his fingers became slick before they sought out skin and he tugged them to the side. His surprise was obvious when he felt your smoothly trimmed lips;

“What the...? Where’s your hair Doll?”

“I trim and shave it off, makes things feel so much better... closer...”

For a moment he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as his lips curled into a blissful smile;

“You’re gonna be the death of me Doll”

He turned and nodded to a nearby saloon girl who was clearing a table;

“Be a darlin’ and get us a bottle of whiskey”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Saloon Dreams – Part 2

You crashed in the door to your room, the metal doorknob banging loudly on the wall before it bounced back onto the pair of you, but neither noticed. With your legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist and your arms around his neck, he pushed you against the wall and deepened the kiss that had started halfway up the staircase. His lips broke away from yours and you let out a whimper, but your disappointment was soon sated when those plump pillows traced a path down your jaw to your neck, turning you to jelly under his touch.

“Oh Bucky...” you sighed, your fingers winding into the thick dark hair at the base of his neck, holding him close as his tongue laved over your pressure points.

A sudden cough at the open doorway startled you both, looking to the source and seeing Peggy standing there with her hands on her hips;

“James Barnes... you know the rules...”

Setting you down on the floor he pulled you away from the door before smiling and looking a little sheepishly at Peggy;

“Yes Peg... keep the doors closed; no-one gets a free show...”

Still keeping one arm around your waist, he pulled the door shut and turned the key in the lock. Suddenly the mood in the room changed and he glanced down at you, his eyes dark with lust and he looked like he was going to devour you...

“Doll, you sit that pretty little behind on your vanity chair and spread those legs for me...”

On shaky legs you did as he asked, sitting on the ornate wooden chair that was in front of your vanity table, pulling your skirts up your legs as you spread them. You watched as Bucky shed his tie and waistcoat, before unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling them tidily up his arms. When he got to you he sank to his knees, his hands resting on yours as he pushed your legs further apart to make room for him between them. Ducking down he pressed open mouthed kisses to your inner thighs, working his way higher but you couldn’t see; his cowboy hat was in the way. Tucking your finger beneath the brim you lifted it and was greeted with the erotic sight of his icy blue eyes sparkling with mischief from the darkness, and at that very moment he pressed his lips to your clothed core. Plucking the hat from his head, you balanced it on your own, watching Bucky as he looked at you like a coyote hunting its prey.

“You smell so fuckin’ good Doll” Bucky’s lips brushed against the soaked gusset of your panties as he spoke; “Gotta see what you’ve been keeping hidden from me though, this purse sure is pretty but i wanna see the treasure inside...”

His fingers found their way to your hips and as you lifted your ass a little to help him, he slid your soaked underwear down your legs and sat back, admiring your wetness as it glistened in the candle light of your room. Running his thumb through your folds he licked his lips;

“Well ain’t that the prettiest pussy i ever have seen...”

Grinding against his hand you rocked back and forth, desperately seeking friction on your clit as he doused the rough pad of his thumb in your juices before he brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean;

“Damn, you taste good... But i wonder...” he got to his knees again and pushed your legs apart; “If it tastes even better from the source...”

With a quick wink he dove forwards, his long tongue swiping a thick stripe through your lips and your dual moans filled the room. Within seconds you were writhing on the chair as he devoured you, his large hands on your hips holding you down as his tongue drove you wild. Moving from your core to your aching clit, his lips sealed round the sensitive bud and he sucked hard, the sensations making your fingers find their way to the top of his head and curl into his soft hair, screaming out his name as he released you and dived his tongue deep within you again. Over and over he repeated this until you were shuddering on the precipice of your orgasm, and with one final thick lick from core to clit you were coming, Bucky pushing his tongue deep into your convulsing hole as you came on his face before you went limp in the chair.

Your legs trembled with aftershocks of your orgasm, your arms seemingly made of lead as they fell to your side as Bucky stood, and through heavily lidded eyes you watched as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand before slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he looked down at you. Finally you willed enough energy into your limbs and you stood, helping him with the final button before tugging the thin cotton fabric down his arms. Your fingers couldn’t help but to trace patterns over his arms and chest, running through the hair at the centre before trailing downwards over his hard abdomen.

Resting your hands on the large buckle of his chaps, you worked your nimble fingers on the metal clasp, releasing the fastenings and letting them fall with a loud thud to the floor. Bucky toed his boots off and your fingers fell to the fly of the well worn moleskin pants he was wearing when his hands caught yours;

“Doll, you ain’t gonna want to be putting your hands down there... i’ve been out sweatin’ on a horse all day...”

Realising what he was saying your gaze was quickly drawn to the large washbowl that still sat at the side of your bed from earlier, and tugging on Bucky’s arm you led him to it, seating yourself on the bed in front of him and dipping the cloth into the room temperature water before wringing it out and setting it on the rim of the bowl;

“Let me take care of that Bucky”

You looked up and watched as he bit his lip, his fingers working on the well worn buttons of his fly, slowly popping each one as he revealed a thatch of coarse dark hair and the wide root of his shaft. Pushing the clothing down his legs, you tried to hide your surprise at the size of his heavy cock that hung semi hard between his legs. Instead you reached to the small bar of perfumed soap and dipping it into the water of the bowl, you lathered it in your hands until you had handfuls of delicately scented bubbles. You set to work, your cool hands making him gasp a little as you came into contact with his hot flesh, working him over as you washed the day’s sweat from his body. As you worked your hands carefully he started to grow hard, his shaft thickening as you wrapped your hands around it, working the soapy suds along the generous length of it as your fingertips traced over the thick vein that ran along the underside.

For a moment you removed your hands, setting them back into the water and working up another handful of bubbles, before this time when you returned to him you cupped his heavy ballsac in your palm, your fingers running over it to soap them as your other hand worked on his shaft. He was now hard enough that his foreskin was fully stretched over the rigid shaft, the wide bulbous tip peeping out of the creamy bubbles like a deep red ruby.

Soon Bucky was starting to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet, fucking himself into your grasp with a blissed out smile on his face. When you released him he let out a small indignant cry, missing the stimulation from your hand that was so slick and welcoming. He watched as you took the cloth and dipped it into the water again, before bringing it to his crotch and started to wash away the soap suds. Rinsing the cloth a couple more times before he was finally clean, you left it to soak in the water before you surprised him by leaning forwards and taking him into your mouth.

“Holy fucking hell Doll, warn a guy will ya?!”

He didn’t however complain for long, instead he ran his thumb over your cheek before he held your jaw into place and pushed a little deeper, watching as your lips stretched widely around his shaft. A couple more thrusts and he pulled out, letting out a shaky breath before he pulled you to your feet and kissed you. You could taste each other on your tongues and it excited you even more, but his fingers were working on the ribbon ties of your dress, and with a skill that only comes from doing something many times, he quickly had your dress falling to your feet on the floor.

You fell together onto the bed, lips joined as hands roamed over naked flesh, and your legs parted to make room for Bucky to nestle between them. His hardness settled between your folds, the underneath of it rubbing against your clit and you sound found yourself grinding against it to seek friction and release. Cluing onto what you needed, Bucky soon started to rock his hips in tandem to yours, his mouth travelling to your breasts as he took one nipple into his mouth, as his hand cupped your other breast.  His hand ran up your thigh, hooking it higher on his hip and he purred at the feel of your stockings brush against his side.

“Oh my god... Bucky... please...”

“Please what Doll? Gotta tell me what ya’ want...”

“I need you... i need you inside me...”

“Anything you want Doll”

He pushed up onto his hands, holding himself up on one arm as he used the other to take hold of himself and position the smooth crown at your entrance before he pushed in slowly.

“Oh Fuck... that feels like heaven...”

He slowly filled you until he bottomed out, and you could feel every glorious inch of him inside you as he stretched your velvet walls. He held himself above you, letting you grow accustomed to his size before he started to pull out again.

“Damn, i don’t think i’ve ever been in a pussy this good before...” he pushed back in a little harder and it made your fingers curl around his biceps at the sheer pleasure.

“More... Bucky please...”

“You want more my pretty Doll? You gonna take my dick like a good girl?”

“Bucky... please”

“Please what Doll?”

You knew he was playing, you knew that he was deliberately holding back, so when you met his dark gaze you could simply growl out two words;

“Ruin me”

That was it. It was as if something inside him snapped and he turned feral, as from that very moment he started to fuck you hard into the mattress. As the springs squeaked your moans egged him on, you had never felt that good or had been fucked that hard, and you only wanted more.

“You’re so fuckin’ dirty Doll, you love this don’t’cha? Taking my dick so good... just watching the way your titties bounce make me even _harder_...”

To emphasise his point he thrust in particularly deep on his last word, and it made your eyes roll back in their sockets. Your fingernails dug into his flesh as he drove into you, leaving ivory crescents in his skin, your moans and the wet sounds of your bodies meeting filling the room along with the squeaking of the bed and the knocking of the frame on the wall.

For a moment he stopped before he pushed himself up onto his knees, pulling your ass up his thighs and bending your legs until they were in front of your face;

“That’s it doll, you hang onto your ankles for me, let me get nice and deep...”

You were bent like a pretzel and you didn’t even care, the way Bucky was fucking you was beyond pleasure and the rough brush of his balls rubbing against your ass was the tipping point for your orgasm, the waves of pleasure surging through you like a blinding white heat. Through the haze of your orgasm you could feel Bucky’s thrusts start to falter, his grunts becoming pained as he held back from coming inside you, but in that moment you didn’t care. Letting go of your legs you hooked your ankles over his hips, biting your lip as you grinned at him;

“Do it Bucky... cum inside me...”

With a grunt he pushed in one final time as his body shook, resting his forehead against yours as you felt him twitch deep within you as he released a thick flood of his seed. Pressing his lips to yours, you shared a tender kiss as your bodies were still joined, your bodies sated and tired from your lovemaking.

When he finally pulled out of you, you both whimpered at the drag against oversensitive flesh, but you were too fucked out to care; instead you just watched as he carefully rung the washcloth out before gently wiping between your thighs. Setting the cloth back into the bowl, he then lifted you and tugged the old duckdown quilt from beneath you, settling you back onto the cool cotton sheets and wrapping his arm around you. Pulling the quilt over your cooling bodies, he pulled you close, the feel of his hard chest against your back and his warm breath on your neck the last thing you recall before you drifted off to sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Saloon Dreams – Part 3

“Ma’am? Ma’am?”

A gentle tugging on your sleeve brought you out of your slumber;

“Bucky?”

“Ma’am? Who’s Bucky?”

As the room came into focus you could feel reality setting in, and the realisation of what had happened. It had been a dream. Just a fucking, god-damn dream. Sitting on the floor of the well lit storeroom, the florescent light above you now working, you rested your head in your hands and winced as you pressed against the lump that had formed where the bottle of dish soap had fallen and hit you.

The sound of Peter rushing out of the room, only to return a few moments later with other people did not rouse you from your slump, instead you just let them manhandle you as the bar tender that was trained in first aid checked you out.

Finally given the all clear you were helped to your feet, Peter kindly offering you an arm to lean on as you staggered out of the storeroom and into the – much cleaner than the last time you saw it – main part of the saloon restaurant.

Sitting down at the nearest table, you were surprised when a packet of painkillers and bottle of water were thrust in front of your face. Glancing up you saw the evening shift hostess, Wanda.

“What the fuck happened to you? You look like you just saw your puppy get taken to the pound”

“Don’t ask...

“Well i did...”

Cracking the bottle open, you crunched down on a couple of pills before washing the dry chalky tablets down with the tepid liquid;

“I went to get dish soap from the storeroom for Peter and a bottle of it fell on my head and knocked me out”

“Uh-huh. That doesn’t explain the sad pouty face”

You took a deep breath, you actually wanted to cry. And you weren’t a cryer. Instead you composed yourself and explained as best you could;

“I had an amazing dream whilst i was out cold. One that took me away from this place and this world, and gave me everything i ever wanted. So yeah, kinda sucks to find myself back here. I’d found the man of my dreams and was living a carefree life, simpler than now and to find that i’m back here and none of it was real is just a kick in the guts.”

Wanda rested her hand on your shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She was one of your favourite colleagues, and you trusted her more than anyone else. But the more sordid details of the dream you would keep to yourself;

“Take a few more minutes. Our early booking isn’t due for another fifteen. Why don’t you check out the consignment of new costumes that arrived this afternoon. We get first dibs before the wait staff... the box is in the office...”

Taking another deep gulp of water you stood, grateful that Wanda would hold the fort for a little longer.

Closing the door to the office behind you, you saw the large cardboard box on the manager’s desk, a few packing chips strewn over the floor where it had already been opened. Intrigued you pulled the box open and dug around before your fingers brushed against something that seemed so familiar, grasping the satin ribbon you tugged, and as the red, black and silver dress came out of the box your eyes went wide;

“This... this is mine...”

You didn’t care if you had to fight the other staff for it, the dress was so similar to the one in your dreams that you were having it whether they liked it or not. Without even checking if the door was locked you shed your plain costume, slipping the satin one over your head and tying the ribbon laces. It was cut a little different than what had been in your dream; the neckline wasn’t as low and the hem wasn’t as high, plus this one had pockets for order pads, but other than that, it was almost identical.

As you were tying the dress the sound of the office door opening turned your attention, and you were surprised to see a short redhead quickly closing the door behind her.

“Can I help you?”

The office was off limits to customers, and you could clearly see this woman was not staff. She looked startled, light a deer in headlights;

“I’m sorry... i just...” You could see that she was shaking as she spoke;

“Are you ok?”

“My Ex...”

“Do you need me to call the police?” She shook her head, obviously nervous; “I can let you out the fire exit if you don’t want to go back through the restaurant?”

This suggestion seemed to calm her, and you escorted her out of the office and down the small hallway before pushing on the emergency release bar. She quietly mumbled thanks as she left, pulling her bright sports wear hoodie tighter around her body before you closed the door firmly and returned to finish dressing in your new uniform.

Stepping out of the office a few minutes later, the sound of voices at the large table reserved for the business meeting drew your attention, and you saw a number of silhouettes as the sun set in the distance through the westerly facing windows of the restaurant. Wanda seemed to have everything under control for now, so you went to check on Peter and the rest of the wait staff that were currently hanging around the wash up window.

“Hey guys, all set? We’re gonna have a busy one tonight...”

They all nodded, eager to get to work as they knew tips would be good with such a lot of bookings on the reservations sheet. Wanda joined you a few moments later, a smile on her face;

“Ok this is gonna be a good one, they’ve ordered drinks that the bar are sorting out now, and simply want a bunch of sharing platters” she flicked through her notepad as she tapped the choices into the computer system, the sound of the ticket printer in the kitchen kicking into life.

You let her take the lead, she was after all the second shift main hostess, so continued to check on things in setup until the orders were ready for the large table of businessmen. Balancing two huge platters on your hands, you made your way between the tables, some now occupied by early evening bookings, before coming to the meeting table. Keeping your eyes down as the low sunlight beamed in the windows you looked for a gap in the shoulders of the men gathered to find a spot to place them. A tall man stood when he saw your predicament;

“Here, let me get outta your way...”

Leaning forwards you set one plate down onto the table when a voice at the head of the table spoke up;

“Sheriff Rogers; always chivalrous...”

“Yes Tony _,_ some of us need to be _Mr Mayor_ ” his reply came back...

You froze... Sheriff Rogers? And weren’t the cattle rustlers after Tony’s cows? It couldn’t be... your mind froze, the other platter balancing on your hand swayed and you twisted to prevent it from tipping over. Your ankles crossed and somehow you pivoted on the spot, your mind racing as you attempted to keep your two worlds separate, but with a loud crash as the metal dish piled high with nachos landed – thankfully – right side up on the table, you in turn landed on someone’s lap.

The spinning world came to an abrupt halt.

Those eyes.

“Ma’am...?”

For a moment you just blinked, unable to take it in. But finally you came to your senses and pushed yourself to your feet, brushing your dress off and apologising profusely;

“I’m so sorry... i slipped...”

You rushed out of the room, heading for the ladies room before pushing yourself into the cubicle and feeling your stomach lurch as you vomited into the toilet. When no more would come you grabbed some tissue and wiped your mouth, hitting the flush before slamming the lid down so you could sit. Resting your head in your hands you groaned out of a mixture of physical pain and mental anguish. The sound of the door opening and a familiar voice calling your name drew your attention;

“Hey...”

“In here Wanda...”

You didn’t look up, knowing your colleague would be worried;

“You need to be checked out... vomiting can be a sign of concussion...”

“I don’t get paid enough to have EMT coverage on my insurance” you groaned; “I’ll be fine...”

A second pair of feet came into view, this time much larger;

“Well its a good thing i was an EMT before i joined law enforcement then”

Looking up your eyes went wide, Wanda stepping aside as Bucky stepped forwards;

“The Deputy asked after you...” Wanda explained; “I mentioned you’d had a knock on the head earlier and he offered to check you out...”

But you weren’t listening. In fact neither of you were. Instead you were being scooped into Bucky’s arms;

“Ma’am, i’m gonna get you to the ER and then i’m gonna drive you home”

-

It was fully dark when you were sitting in the front seat of Bucky’s cruiser, watching the neighbourhood go by. He’d waited with you in the ER as the doctor had checked you out, a tall and slightly unnerving guy with streaks of grey in his hair and neatly trimmed facial hair, but Bucky knew him and your visit had stayed off the books so you wouldn’t have to claim on your insurance.

Now, riding through evening traffic you felt at ease as Bucky drove you home as promised, unable to believe how your subconscious had tied so many small things into one dream. You didn’t want to know how. Or why. But the gentle touch of his hand against yours was all you needed to comfort you. As it was weekend traffic the normal 15 minute journey from the hospital to your small apartment was taking a lot longer that it would normally, but it meant you had time to talk. Somehow the two of you had just clicked. Bucky had explained how he and Steve – the new Sheriff – had transferred into town when the old sheriff and deputy had both been retired off the force after an accident. He’d mentioned how the local newspaper had printed an article on them, and you realised that was how he had gotten into your subconscious.

“You sure you’re ok Doll?”

“Yes, thank you Deputy...”

He took a deep breath and smiled at you as it came out nervously;

“Ya know... when you landed in my lap... it was if i had seen a darn ghost or somethin’...” he chuckled modestly; “And then you ran off like some sort of Cinderella...”

“Well... i didn’t exactly want to vomit on your uniform Deputy...”

He let out a low laugh, his eyes sparkling as the early evening traffic had their headlights on in light traffic;

“Ya’ know... back in the days of Saloon Girls, if one sat on your lap it meant somethin’...”

You couldn’t help the broad smile that spread over your face;

“Well Deputy... you _are_ taking me home...”

“Please... call me Bucky...” he gripped your hand as he steered through traffic; “It’ll fit better when i take you out to dinner tomorrow night”

“But... i’m meant to be on shift tomorrow...”

“Steve spoke to your manager...” you hadn’t realised Bucky had even spoken to the Sheriff, but realised it must have been when you were being checked out by the doctor; “You’ve been given a week off – with pay – so if you’ll let me take you out Doll?”

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze you returned his smile;

“I’d love to”


	4. Chapter 4

Saloon Dreams - Part 4

You watched from your window as Bucky quickly made his way down the steps and into his cruiser, pausing to look up to your window, a smile spreading over his lips before he brought his fingers to them. You could still feel the lingering echoes of his kiss and instinctively you mirrored him, your own fingers pressing against your lips to prolong the feeling just a little longer.

Then with a wink and a wave, he was climbing into the cruiser, gunning the engine, lights and siren starting up. You watched until he turned the corner of your block before running over in your mind what had happened. From the accident at work and the dream that felt beyond real, to finding that your cowboy really existed and was even more of a gentleman that the one in your dreams. He'd offered to walk you to your door, and the goodnight kiss that had started as chaste had developed into him pressing you against the wall where something that wasn't his nightstick pressed enticingly against your stomach through his uniform.

But any further activities were not to be, his radio had sprung into life when Sheriff Rogers had called for assistance. You'd held each other, bodies flushed with arousal and excitement as you tried to calm your racing hearts, short of breath and full of longing.

"So..." Bucky's voice was deep, gravelly as he pressed his forehead to yours; "Dinner?"

"I'd like that..."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good..."

"Be ready at five? I'll pick you up?"

You nodded, biting your lip to restrain yourself from leaning forwards and capturing Bucky's lips for another kiss, but you needn’t have held back as the next second his lips were on yours again, his tongue tasting your own before he pulled away again;

"My place? I'd like to cook you dinner..."

"Mmmm" you could only nod, your body already shivering with excitement.

His radio crackled into life again and this time he was really going, one last kiss on your cheek before you were watching him run down the hallway, admiring how his uniform clung to his ass as he went.

-

You'd crawled into bed early - much earlier than usual for a weekend - and the minute the cool sheets touched your skin you were immediately taken back in your mind to slipping between the sheets after your 'dream tryst' with Cowboy Bucky. As you lay staring up at the dark ceiling you tried to make sense of it, to figure out how it had seemed so real. As sleep finally encroached on your brain you were still thinking of it...

-

"Hey! Don't you go falling asleep in that tub!"

The voice was male, deep, yet somehow soft. Wait a minute... tub? Your eyes sprang open and you found yourself back. Back in the Wild West.

As your gaze narrowed in on your more locale predicament, the ornate copper bathtub you were sat in was half filled with luke warm soapy water, and when you followed the source of the voice your eyes went wider when you saw the bartender Loki standing in the doorway holding a large pail of water with steam rising out of it.

"Most girls are a little more modest... they usually wait until I’ve at least filled the bath for them..."

You watched as he came into the room and waited for your approval to pour the water in, the feel of the warm-to-hot water surrounding you making your aching body relax.

"Give me a shout if you need anything..." there was a poignant pause in his words his blue gaze raking unashamedly over your body; "Anything at all..."

You watched him leave, quietly shutting the door and you sat back in the water and closing your eyes when you heard a soft knock at the door;

"It’s me... Peggy... can I come in?"

"Sure"

You watched as the Saloon owner entered the room, closing the door behind her before approaching the tub and kneeling at the side, a perplexed look on her face;

"Peggy? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Look... you're new... and I noticed you were one of the few girls that didn't get drunk last night..."

"I never... I never drink on the job..." you recalled the shot Thor had given you when you'd bumped your head; "Well, apart from one that Thor gave me... Anyway, what's up?"

"One of the girls is missing this morning. Her stuff still in her room and everything. Did you see anything?"

"Who was it?"

"The short redhead"

"Natalie?"

"Natasha" Peggy corrected.

You sat back and thought for a moment. A lot of the previous night - at least in your dream - was already fading from your memory, but something was tickling your subconscious, a half sight or as if Déjà vu...

"It may have been nothing..."

"What? What is it?"

You close your eyes, as if trying to pull the fading parts of your previous night’s dream into your conscious when the pieces finally came together;

"The last I saw of her was just before I came upstairs with Bucky... she was heading out the door with a guy..."

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

There was desperation in Peggy's voice;

"Peggy, what aren't you telling me?"

"I think she's been taken..."

"Taken?"

"There are some bad sorts that come through these parts... usually we run them out of town, but if both Steve and Bucky here last night it would have left just two on watch, and Sam and Clint had to cover the jail and the town gate..."

"Let me get outta this bath and cleaned up, we'll take a walk" You felt you needed to reassure Peggy. The longer you spent in this dream the more real it seemed and in fact the less like a dream it became.

-

You'd dried and dressed quickly, finding a plain and heavy corduroy dress in your room, your work cowboy boots still on the floor where you'd shed them the day before. Meeting Peggy in the saloon you saw a few of the other staff from the night before cleaning up the last of the mess. Peggy spoke in hushed tones with the two bartenders before nodding her head to you, and you followed her out of the doors and onto the covered porch that ran the length of the building on the street front.

"I'm keeping this from the rest of the girls... I don't want them to set into a panic..."

"Okay" you nodded your understanding

"Which way was she heading when you saw her last?"

Thinking back to when you'd seen her leave the night before, you had recalled seeing the bright flash of the purple lace of her dress through the muted glass of the windows, nodding to Peggy;

"This way"

You both followed the porch around the building, where the structure was built against the solid rock of the escarpment that the town was built under the lea of; footprints clear in the dust as they trailed off the wooden boards and into the lightly wooded pine forest that grew in the thin topsoil.

With a confidence from childhood years hiking and camping you without hesitation jumped the 3ft drop and started up the hill, hearing Peggy's feet thud down behind you as you both climbed up through the scented woodland. Minutes passed by and the sights, sounds and smells of the town were soon forgotten behind you as you climbed through the trees, the scuffs in the needles evident that someone had recently travelled through them, and with no need for anyone to set foot along this place where there was no path, it worried you.

The ground grew steeper and you found you had to help each other climb over larger boulders, the long skirts you wore hampering your way. The trees were starting to thin out, and after one final steep climb you stepped out onto the rocky plateau at the top.

The view took your breath away, and as you took in the view you realised you recognised it, it wasn't just a fictional town, it was _your_ town. Your home. Peggy stood beside you, catching her breath as she cursed wearing her corset;

"I haven't been up here for years... Steve hadn't even plucked up enough courage to ask my father to court me when we rode our horses up here; we'd gone the long way round though..."

As you watched the dust blow on the wind and the town down below you go about its daily life, something caught your attention out of the corner of your eye. Approaching it your nerves grew, and when you caught it in your fingers you felt your heart miss a beat.

"What is it?" Peggy voice waivered as she spoke, looking at what you held and you looked up to her gaze, the worry evident.

The small piece of purple lace danced in the wind, and you both immediately recognised it. It was from Natasha's dress.

-

Waking gradually, it felt as if the dream was fading and melding with the real world, and then it was gone. Laying flat on your bed you stared up at the ceiling, wondering what it all meant and how the snippets of information your brain gathered throughout waking hours interpreted themselves into the dreamscape that played in your mind.

On your nightstand your phone chirped telling you that there was a message waiting for you, groaning as you rolled over to check it and surprised to see a plethora of messages from concerned friends and co-workers... and Bucky. Choosing to open his first, you smiled as you read his message, a simple 'Good Morning Beautiful' and then a second message checking if you had any requests or dietary requirements for when he cooked your dinner later. Typing out a reply and hitting send, you reassured him that you were looking forward to that evening and would eat anything, which resulted in an almost immediate reply of 'Anything?' and winking emoji, before another one apologising if that was too forwards. Reassuring him it was fine, you quickly replied to friends and colleagues before pulling yourself reluctantly out of bed and considered what you were going to do with your unexpected day off.

-

For some reason you'd expected Bucky to pick you up in his cruiser, so when the low rumble of a motorbike coming up your street and stopping outside at the time you were expecting him interrupted your thoughts, you watched in surprise as the Deputy climbed off and smiled up at you.

Taking the steps two at a time he ran into the building, and by the time you got to the door of your apartment he was already standing outside it, leaning against the frame with a smile on his face that could light the room.

"Hi..." he practically purred as he looked you up and down, grinning when he saw your bare legs beneath your dress. Following his gaze you realised you weren't dressed appropriately for a ride;

"Let me just go change... come in and wait..."

Pressing a kiss to his lips that you had only intended on being a quick peck, but his hands on your hips as he pulled you close meant it deepened until you were both pulling away minutes later when the mutual need for oxygen finally became prevalent.

"Awww... you look amazing in that dress Doll..."

Smiling over your shoulder you replied as you stepped into your bedroom, pointing for him to wait on the couch;

"Yeah, but if I came off then the road will rip my legs to shreds"

Moments later you reappeared, buttoning your jeans that you had simply put on beneath your dress;

"Plus I can always take them off when we get to yours..."

Standing and pulling you into his arms, Bucky grinned at you;

"Mmmm sounds good..."

-

Bucky had taken the scene route from your apartment to his place; a small log cabin right on the edge of town, but in a row with a few others. You vaguely remembered them from a pioneers project in grade school, your 5th grade teacher having taught you how they had been restored in the 1950's and some parts still dated back to when they were originally built. With a low rumble of the bike's engine Bucky pulled up to the side of the house, coming to a stop on the grassy path and cutting the engine, letting you off before he pushed the bike up onto the kick stand and hopped off himself.

You watched as he secured the bike, his gaze meeting yours and it seemed as if he was about to say something, instead standing before you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

"That was fun" you smiled at him

"It was..."

"You looked like you were about to say something though"

At that point he visibly blushed, a gentle laugh escaping his lips;

"I was going to say something but it was a bit forwards..."

Laughing you pressed a quick kiss to his lips;

"Oh now I’m intrigued... c'mon, tell me..." you urged gently

Looking down he cleared his throat;

"I was going to say it felt very comfortable between your legs... I’m so sorry..."

Something about his honest words triggered something in you, and the next second you were flinging your arms around his neck as you jumped up and wrapped your legs around his waist, your lips meeting for a fierce kiss. It quickly deepened and you soon felt yourself pressed against the side of his house, pressed between the rough wood and his strong body. Finally you parted, breathless and flushed;

"We should really get inside..."

"Yeah..."

Stumbling up the old wooden steps at the side of the building, you were soon inside Bucky's modest little cabin, the offer of dinner long forgotten as soon as his lips met yours again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present day Deputy Barnes picks you up for your date, but you don't get a lot further than the couch of his cabin. What starts off as a steamy make out session is called short when the Sheriff appears and here isn't just a missing girl in your dreams, its in real life now too.

Saloon Dreams – Part 5

The moment the door to Bucky's cabin had clicked shut you were already entangled as one, limbs twisted together, your fingers clinging to the buttery soft leather of his jacket. When his lips left yours you let out a needy little whine, but that was soon turning into a moan of pleasure as he pressed open mouthed kisses to your neck. On unsteady legs you bumped into walls and furniture, and when the back of your legs met the arm of the couch you suddenly found yourself falling backwards, Bucky following and catching himself on his arms as not to crush you.

Holding himself up above you he looked like pure sin, his hair messy and his lips plump and kiss bruised already. Parting your legs he knelt between them, and you watched with eager anticipation as he shed his jacket and tossed it aside. Reaching out you hooked your finger over the dog tags that hung out of his t-shirt and pulled him down gently, your lips meeting as he settled on top of you, his weight a welcome press.

Your hands found their way to his sides, tugging his t-shirt from his jeans and running your fingers over the enticingly warm skin, the muscles beneath moving at your touch. His own hands were teasing your own jacket down your shoulders, taking with it the strap to your casual dress as his lips pressed kisses to your heated skin with each inch that was revealed.

When your jacket would go no further Bucky sat up with an annoyed grunt, the loss of his lips on your skin making you chase after his touch and with his help you quickly shed your clothing, jacket on the floor before he pulled your dress over your head. The sight of your breasts in your lace bra drove him wild, and you lay back on the couch he cupped them through the fabric;

"Doll... these are fucking amazing..."

As he held the soft globes in the palms of his hands he ran his thumbs over your hardened nipples, watching them peak beneath the thin fabric before he slowly and tantalisingly pulled the lace down. Leaning down he caught one nipple between his lips, his tongue running over it as his hand cupped your other breast. The dual stimulation sent surges of pleasure through your body and you instinctively arched your back up, pushing your breast further into his touch.

You didn't notice Bucky's hand sliding around your back until you felt his nimble fingers skilfully releasing the clasp of your bra, but as he pulled it down your arms you relished the feel of his touch against your naked chest. Moving his mouth to your other nipple you watched as he looked up at you, the icy blue of his iris's barely a thin ring around his lust blown pupils. You couldn't help but to entwine your fingers through his short hair, what had been cropped neatly but was now messed and starting to curl from the passionate tryst that was happening on his couch.

He started to slowly press kisses down the valley between your breasts and over your sternum, his gaze never leaving yours until he nuzzled his thick stubble against your soft stomach and his hands rested on the fastening of your jeans;

"Is this ok?"He asked, his voice low

Nodding your head you watched as he leaned back and carefully popped the button and dragged the zipper, pulling the jeans down your legs before tossing them on the floor along with your boots. He softly cupped your sex with the palm of his hand, feeling how wet you were before he started to rub softly through the dampness. His fingers gently tugged your panties to the side and you gasped as he slid his work worn fingers through your soft folds. Dipping his hand down he teased the pad of his finger against your entrance before sliding in, feeling your velvet walls clench around him as his thumb sought out your clit.

Within seconds you were a quivering gasping mess, begging for more which Bucky happily provided, sliding a second - then third - finger inside you as he started to fuck you with his hand. You reached out and grasped at his t-shirt;

"Kiss me..." you gasped out through panting breaths.

With his hand working quickly and skilfully between your legs his lips met yours, his tongue pushing into your mouth and your tongues danced together, teeth clashing as the feral passion surged through you. Through the haze of pleasure you were vaguely aware of Bucky rutting his crotch against your hip, desperate for his own release and eager to get that much needed friction.

With one delicious curl of his fingers he found your g-spot, the trigger for your orgasm as waves of pleasure crashed over you, your fingers digging into his back and arm and as your knee shot up and parted his thighs, it was the final pressure he needed and he was shuddering as he came, the warm wetness seeping through his jeans and against your skin.

Softly pulling his fingers from you, Bucky let his forehead fall against your shoulder, your own head pressed back against the couch cushions as the pair of you attempted to catch your breath and calm your racing hearts.

A sudden knock at the door followed by the sound the screen door opening abruptly ended the bliss, a familiar voice calling out as the scratching of paws on the hard floors had you grabbing for something to cover yourself;

"Buck? Got a situation... Doggy Daycare is finishing early..."

In the nick of time you had grabbed Bucky's jacket and thrown it over your flushed body, Sheriff Rogers appearing at the corner of the couch as two large dogs bounced into the room;

"Dodger! Winter! Get back here! SIT!"

The two dogs, a brown one with a big fluffy tail that looked a hundred percent Mutt and a pure white Husky that looked like it had wolf in its bloodline immediately planted their asses on the floor, albeit staring at you and Bucky entangled on the couch. Somewhat ungracefully Bucky pulled himself off of you, grabbing your clothes and trying to help cover you whilst also attempting to hide the large wet patch that had bloomed across his thigh of his jeans;

"Punk... we had an agreement..."

"Yeah, but that was until we had a missing person situation that could be a kidnapping..."

Looking at the Sheriff you only then noticed he was in full uniform, the dogs in work K9 vests. Running his fingers through his hair Bucky sat on the side of the couch before turning to you;

"I'm so sorry..."

"It’s fine, really. A missing girl is more important..."

"I promise I’ll make you dinner, can we rain check?"

You nodded, still acutely aware of your nakedness and far too many sets of eyes on you. Clearing his throat Bucky stood awkwardly;

"Steve you mind loading the terrible two into the SUV? I need to get cleaned up... we both do..."

Nodding Steve whistled, the two dogs immediately standing and following him out of the screen door. Bucky turned back to you;

"I need to get showered and get my uniform on; you want to use the bathroom first?"

"Thanks"

Grabbing your clothes you quickly scurried in the direction he was pointing, finding the small room surprisingly clean and tidy for a guy living on his own. You could hear closet doors opening and presumed it was Bucky getting his uniform ready, so quickly cleaned yourself up and dressed. Bucky met you at the door wrapped in nothing but a towel and you let out a small whimper, you couldn't help but to stare at his nakedness, your gaze finally drawn to the full sleeve tattoo than ran down one arm. How did you miss that as you were making out on the couch? Oh yes, your mind was somewhat distracted...

"Sorry..."

"S'ok...I’ll wait outside..."

As you crossed the lounge you heard the shower starting up, and as the screen door shut behind you, you saw Steve loading the two dogs into the back of a Ford SUV emblazoned with the Sheriff Departments decals.

"Hey... Sorry 'bout this..."

"It’s fine Sheriff, really..."

"Yeah I know, but it’s been a while since Bucky has dated, it’s awfully shitty timing... was he gonna cook you dinner?"

"Yeah"

He shifted from one foot to another;

"Hey, how did you know it was a girl that was missing?"

You glanced at him, noticing the heel of his hand was resting on his service pistol, and you realised that when he'd said about the missing person, he had said just that... person. No gender specified.

"I... I had a dream last night"

"A dream? You wanna elaborate...?"

"Yeah, I dreamed that there was a girl kidnapped from a saloon I was working in..." you took a deep breath; "Its a long story... but I keep having this recurring dream that I work in a saloon... and last night I was helping the saloon owner track down a missing saloon girl" you looked at him and shrugged; "I guess I just transferred that thought over to real life"

You saw him relax a little, his hand falling to his side before he returned his attention to the SUV, checking the two animal crates were secured so the dogs didn't get loose whilst the vehicle was moving;

"So... what you gonna do with your free evening?"

You considered your options, wanting to keep your mind active and preferring not to return home on your own just yet;

"Not sure, I might head to the restaurant to see if they need any help in the office"

"The restaurant?" he cleared his voice; "We'll give you a ride, we're heading that way anyway..."

At that moment you heard the screen door squeak on its hinges, drawing your attention to Bucky as he hurriedly left the house. Steve cleared his throat;

"Your girl is gonna be heading into work, so we'll give her a ride... it’s on the way to the crime scene"

Bucky looked at you, cocking an eyebrow;

“You do know you’re signed off because of your head injury, right?”

Nodding you attempted to reassure him;

“I’m not going to be on my feet, there is probably a whole bunch of paperwork waiting for me, might as well get started on that in the office...”

"Ok..."

He didn’t sound convinced but he held the door out for you to climb into the back before jumping into the passenger seat.

-

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Steve and Bucky talking over the situation of the missing person, and you tried not to listen in too much, thankfully distracted by the twin sets of snouts poking through the dog guard that sat at the back of the rear seats, flanked by snoofers as the two dogs scented the air excitedly.

Pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant you were surprised to see another two cruisers parked up, along with one of the towns fire trucks and the Fire Chief Banner's SUV. Even the Mayor's car sat in the corner of the parking lot;

"What's going on?" you asked worriedly

"The missing person was last seen here yesterday Doll"

-

Sitting at the bar of the restaurant, you watched as the emergency services took over and turned the place into a temporary operations center that had been closed to customers, finding out snippets of information before the Sheriff called for quiet and the room fell silent;

"Firstly I need to say thank you to the staff and management of the Silver Star for letting us commandeer their establishment for this operation.   
We have a situation, Mayor Stark received what we think is a ransom demand this afternoon for his assistant Miss Romanoff. It demanded not only $100,000, but also his resignation, so it’s obviously a personal vendetta. I'll speak speaking privately with Tony shortly, and getting more details of Miss Romanoff's day to day roles and responsibilities so we can hopefully gleam some insight into who she has been dealing with and therefore who may have been disgruntled enough to take this kind of action"

Steve turned to another deputy who was standing next to the large TV screen that was occasionally used to show sports when big events were on;

"Deputy Barton, would you mind?"

The blonde deputy turned on the laptop that was cabled to the screen, and it sprang into life showing a photo of the missing girl.

You felt your blood run cold. It was her. The girl from your dream.

"For those of you not aware, this is Natasha Romanoff. She's around 5'2, bobbed red hair and slim build. We are not sure where she was last seen, or what she was wearing"

You heard your voice before you realised you were speaking up;

"She was here"

Twenty heads turned towards you, watching as you stood from your bar stool and took a few steps towards the screen;

"She was here" you repeated; "When you were all here for your town meeting"

Steve turned to Tony;

"Were you aware of this?"

The mayor shook his head;

"There was no reason for her to be here, for once I was actually organised enough to bring the paperwork I needed with me"

Bucky crossed the room, standing in front of you before taking your hand;

"What do you remember? What time was it?"

"It was before I served your food. I was in the office getting changed when she came in. She said she was avoiding someone"

"What happened next?"

"I let her out the back door, the fire escape"

Steve stood and pointed towards the back of the restaurant;

"This way?"

You nodded.

"What was she wearing?"

You closed your eyes, trying to remember her;

"Umm... like workout wear? Bright leggings and sneakers... and a purple hoodie"

The room erupted with activity, and you found yourself sat at a table as a third Deputy took your statement. He spoke calmly as you explained what you'd seen, before he thanked you for your information and asked if you could stick around. Nodding you said you'd be in the office, leaving them to it as you realised search parties were being arranged.

Sitting in the quiet room, you left the door open as you sat at the manager’s desk, flicking aimlessly through lists you'd been asked to do a few days ago. But your eyes drew weary, your lids heavy, and as you rested your head in your hands on the desk, sleep arrived quickly.

-

The whinny of a horse just inches from your head woke you, startling you awake and you immediately realised you were back in the Wild West.

"Hey..." Peggy came striding towards you, and you realised you were sat on a hard wooden chair on the porch of a small building. Glancing up you saw the wooden sign above the door 'Sheriff'.

"Hey Peggy. Sorry..."

"It’s ok. I just spoke with Steve. Natasha is a lady friend of Tony's. He's gonna pay for a search party..." She nervously moved from one foot to another; "I gotta get back to the saloon, that place isn't going to run itself"

Standing you pondered your options for a moment;

"Peggy, have you got any pants I could borrow?"

"What you thinking sweetie?"

"I'm gonna help with the search, but i can’t do it in all these petticoats".


End file.
